


Cut The Tide

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Ace needs a hug, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Ichigo/Ace, M/M, Not a romance story but will have it, a Pirate by the end of it, and some serious comfort, he just seems like it to the One Piece characters, im going to have fun with this, kinda over powered Ichigo but not really, like seriously someone needs to lock him up, marine Ichigo at first but he’ll be, possible Karin and Yuzu.. not sure yet, serious comfort and bonding, somewhere he’ll get nothing but comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: What if a man scarred by the word was given the chance to save someone, and was forcefully given a family in exchange?He was placed in the position of power he didnt want, forced in a way he shouldn’t have been. It was necessary, so he tried to make the best of it.When he sees the injustice about to happen he stops it, gaining allies and enemies alike.Secrets, are shown that should have remained hidden and when all seems lost to him, his new family is there to help him. IchigoXAce, Ace!lives





	1. Control

1.) Control

There was a man. He appeared out of no where one day. Stopping a Celestial Dragon from killing a child while being close to the holy city. 

This man was cloaked in black fire, shadowing him to the world, his hair a shock of orange and his eyes a penetrating amber fire. 

Marines went after him, and came back terrified, unable to speak of what had scared them so. 

His first appearance to world ever, was on a wanted posted. The called him the Guardian. As he always seemed to protect the innocent around him. 

After his wanted poster was publicized, he vanished once again, just as quickly as he appeared in the first place. 

No trace of him was found after he vanished. 

There had been mention. A clue. A rumor. No one knew who started it or where it originated from, but whispers appeared that at the Pirate King’s execution, a figure cloaked in black fire stood in the shadows, watching with glowing amber fire eyes stared out of the darkness, locked onto the form of the Pirate King as he started the Great Pirate Era, and died smiling. 

Rumor said the figure stood in the shadows a moment longer, enough to hear people start an uproar about Roger’s exclamation, before turning and vanishing into mid air. 

Nothing else was said about him. No knew rumors. No knew sightings. Nothing. 

Until three years after the execution of the Pirate King. 

On the anniversary of said notorious pirate, a single figure, a single man, dressed in black fire, a shock of orange hair, and amber eyes, walked into the holy land and stood before the leaders of the world government unafraid, unwavering, and unmoving. And ready for a fight. 

From rumor, in fact, it was the leaders who looked more nervous. 

No one knew exactly what happened between them, but when that day had ended, the Guardian had his bounty wiped, and had been enlisted as a marine. 

In his first two years he hopped around from base to base, assignment to assignment. He gained a reputation of only following the orders he deemed fair. Even going as so far as to let pirates go when they had stood right in front of him. 

Yet. He had never been stripped of his position for it. 

Scolded and lectured by the higher ups, yes. Relentlessly even. But he remained secure in his position of marine. 

The few soldiers who were brave enough to be in his presence more than 10 minutes seemed to notice.. the Guardian seemed to hate being a marine. 

He didn’t have a set position in rank, but each marine knew he was one of the big leagues, and thus never messed with him for it. 

The guy certainly was strong, even if they never saw his true strength, and wasn’t afraid of anything in his path. But he wasn’t just a mindless brute either. 

He was a genius. 

It wasn’t obvious at first. In fact it took them a full 5 years of his carrier as a marine for anyone to notice that the Guardian was smarter than he let on. He could lead multiple squadrons and platoons of 1000s of marines with no trouble. He could come up with a battle plan, one that would succeed, in a few seconds of calculation once he had all the needed information. 

He was.. awe inspiring to several marines who, in turn, strives to become stronger. 

Seven years as a marine. That’s how long it took for him to find a position that he’d keep. 

And once he did. It was one that surprised many, and frightened others. 

The Guardian has become the new warden of Impel Down. 

The leaders of the world government tried to protest, but the new warden of impel down ignored them. 

He kept his new position. 

In Impel Down, things started shifting drastically. 

Prisoners were still led to a specific floor based on their bounty, prisoners still wore sea stone if they were devil fruit users, and prisoners who acted out where still punished. But everything else was changed. Even the punishment. 

Instead of being whipped, boiled alive, or any other form of torture, punishment for acting out was having all privileges taken away, being isolated in a smaller cell with no windows and only one windowless door, and had less rationing of the food. 

They were all fed more than one moldy piece of bread a week, almost full meals even if they were a bit sloppy, and given water twice a day. 

Fishmen were given water as a privilege or had it taken as a punishment. Since most Fishmen had some form of control over water, but also needed it more often, the average amount they could get a day was 5. If they acted out that number was reduced to two. 

That wasn’t all. 

The red spikes and poisonous spiders were both removed on level one. The wild beasts of level two were all killed or let loose into the wild. The torture conditions of a starvation-like desert where removed. The bodies cleared out and taken away. The burning hell was removed as well. The huge cauldrons of boiling blood cooled, sealed, and shot by a canon into the calm belt for the sea kings to devour. The wolves of the next level, miraculously where tamed by the Guardian himself, and the ice and snow that had built up for decades was melted. Sure the room was colder than a normal room, but compared to what it had been it was like entering into a sauna. 

Level six, didn’t change too much besides the torturing of prisoners stopping. 

Level six was considered the prisoners of extreme danger or insanity. Nothing less. 

Overall the prisoners were all treated fairly. Yea they still were in bad conditions, security increased, and were punished if they acted out, but they weren’t tortured. Never were tortured. 

The biggest thing that changed though, was that every single prisoner of Impel Down personally met the Guardian. 

He’d always have a file on them. Telling each of their crimes, and why they were arrested. He’d question them. Why did you do this? Why did you do that? Who are your allies? 

It wouldn’t matter what you’d answer he’d always know if you were lying or not. At the end of the questioning he’d call you a criminal or a Pirate. Some didn’t understand the difference. Other understood all too well. 

If you ended up being a genuinely bad person who deserved to be arrested, you would be placed in a cell and told not to expect a chance at freedom again. The others who he called a Pirate, who were good people, had justifiable reasons, who didn’t deserve to be forever locked away, at least not in a prison such as impel down, was put into a cell for a certain period of time, determined by how many and what crimes they had, and then were let free with a warning that next time they wouldn’t be so lucky. 

The marines and leaders of the world government were baffled by this. And infuriated. But they didn’t do much about it. They threatened to take his job, lock him up, yelled and lectured at him, but nothing ever changed about the knew warden’s method, and everybody else was just too nervous to bring it up. 

The higher ups did take precaution though to seemingly protect their own image of power. 

No info about the new warden’s identity, Impel down’s methods changing, or the mercy bestowed on the innocent, and the lesser sentences got out to the public world. 

The prisoners released were usually hunted down, as the Guardian couldn’t control what happened to them after they set foot outside his prison, and killed. The wiser amongst them kept quiet about Impel Down’s metamorphosis, or just made themselves disappear completely. That didn’t mean that they stopped being a Pirate. In fact many of them didn’t change at all. 

When asked by allies what the Guardian was like? Or about anything else inside the infamous prison, they wouldn’t say a word about anything, just reply with a misleading comment and a knowing smirk on their face. 

It was all so different on the inside than it had been before. 

The vice warden was the poison man Magellan, the chief guard was a snake looking man named Hannibal. The government had picked them out and refused the transfer them when the warden had asked. 

They were the government’s inside men. Dirty workers so to speak. 

And those two where what they put their bets on when “Fire Fist” Ace D. Portagus, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and the legacy of Roger D. Gol was defeated and turned in by his own previous ally Marshal Teach.


	2. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo finds out someone was snuck into his prison under his nose. 
> 
> He’s less than happy about it. 
> 
> Ace gets a visitor who doesn’t hurt him like the other guards, and is left confused at the change.

2.) Graveyard

Glowing amber eyes glared from under a shadowed black cowl. 

The marines standing by the door to the office, shivered at the almost palpable anger the man radiated and the picture he presented. 

Those eyes weren’t even pointing at them yet it felt like their souls were slowly being strangled from their bodies as the other was silently infuriated. 

They wished they had never given the warden the report that set off his anger so badly. 

A report of prisoner count. 

The two were practically shaking as they stood there, watching the warden as he was still and silent. 

They didn’t comprehend what happened because as they blinked, the warden and the anger he radiated in the air vanished. 

They collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint. 

—(xXx)—

Ace looked up wearily as he heard boots on the cobblestone getting closer. 

Not even surprised to hear them approaching his cell again. 

In a matter of moments the footsteps stopped right in front of his cell bars, and combat boot clad feet entered his line of vision. He didn’t look up, ready to take on any insults this shitty marine would have to throw just like all the others. 

His ears registered whispers and some frightened yells but he was too exhausted and in pain from the marine guards torture, to care what was actually said. 

That was until a new voice spoke, and every whisper of the prisoners of level 6 died. “Fire Fist, Ace?” 

That was new. This marine actually used his name instead of something like monster, demon, or something else equally degrading. When he didn’t respond, his mind so exhausted he couldn’t actually process the need to respond, the marine asked, asked, again. Tone not even changing. “Fire Fist Ace?”

He grunted in some form of response, still not lifting his head, unable to do so being more likely. He heard a sigh before a clanking of keys and the cream of the cell door being opened. Shit. He was already in pain and this bastard was going to torture him again. After all that’s all that the other marines came into his cell for. 

He heard the footsteps coming closer and dread started to grow in his stomach again. He hadn’t screamed once during the abuse they caused him earlier, trying to keep some sense of dignity, but he didn’t know how much more he could take before he could no longer hold the screams back. 

Oh how ashamed his family would be of him now. 

He heard a rustling of clothes and he flinched slightly as a hand suddenly came into his vision. It grabbed his chin and he instinctively tried to jerk away from it, the bruise on his jaw throbbing enough already. The grip didn’t break, surprisingly since it hadn’t been forcefully right to begin with, but it strangely lessened to almost a feather touch. 

His head was lifted and he connected eyes with a man. His eyes were liquid amber and his hair was as orange as the commander’s flames. Which did nothing, but make his longing to be rid of the sea stone shackles chaining his arms so tightly against the wall that they were almost being dislocated, just so he could feel his fire again. 

Those eyes seemed to pierce into him. Searching his soul and laying it bare. It made his body tremble lightly at the unease it caused him. 

After a moment the marine let go of his head, which felt limply back down. He expected something to happen, the man to strike at him, throw insults, or just get up and leave. Anything. 

Except, what actually happened. 

A hand, softly touched his forehead and ran back through his hair, making Ace flinch at the contact before stilling, confused and wary of the touch. 

It stilled on the top of his head and a warmth like no other he’s felt, at least not from another person, not even Marco, started radiating from the hand. 

He almost moaned as it seemed to flow through his body. It was comforting in a way. It made some of the pain fade and his eyes to grow heavier. It felt safe. Made him feel... protected.... like he was back on the Moby Dick and had Luffy with him, introducing his little brother to his family. 

He let his eyes slip closed and a small sigh escaped him before he succumbed to the darkness dancing behind his eyes. 

The feeling didn’t leave him, even when he awoke to find the strange and confusing marine long gone.


	3. Fight Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of preparing for war, the Whitebeard Pirates get a visitor.

3.) Fight Back

——(xXx)——

The entire Moby Dick was tense and anger seemed to radiate off each of her passengers.

Worst of all being the captain. Edward D. Newgate. The man was sitting in his chair on deck. Glaring out at sea, a bottle of closed sake in his hand. Which even his nurses were too understanding and angry themselves to scold him. 

They were all angry for one reason. 

Their youngest. 

Their Ace was captured, and was going to be executed. 

They took what was theirs! 

Due to the high emotional states, and tense frames of each Whitebeard crew member, they immediately snapped into battle defense modes when the stranger appeared on the railing of their boat. 

Whitebeard himself sat up quickly and pointed his Naginata at the man. His first mate close to follow, his feet changed into talons and his arms into wings as he stood in a defensive form between his siblings and the newcomer. 

The man was dressed oddly. He had a black cowl covering his head that led down his body, encircling his arms in black sleeves and being fastened together by dark colored buttons on his chest leading down to a thick gray, and white wrappings of fabric that resembled a thick belt or harmaki. The cape came out from the belt and was open, revealing his legs also covered in black pants, and combat boots on his feet. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves, and he carried two swords. 

A large one on his back and a smaller on his waist. 

The trespasser balanced himself, crouched on the railing, his eyes and bottom half of his face the only thing revealed of him as he stared at Whitebeard. Gaze never wavering. 

The captain’s baritone was the only thing strong enough to break the air. “You must be one foolish brat to try and board this boat.”

The man’s head tilted slightly and Whitebeard could feel the other’s courage. More like, he had no fear instead of something such as courage. 

When he spoke the old captain was briefly surprised at how young the other sounded. “Not foolish, nor arrogant.”

Whitebeard almost growled. “Then why are you here?!” 

He heard something that could only be a snort come from the other. “To ask questions.” 

Whitebeard heard his eldest snap. “This is hardly the time from curious people to make small chat when we’re on the verge of war.” 

The stranger’s eyes didn’t leave Whitebeard as he replied. “That may be so, but you may want to hear, and answer my questions. It might just save you the trouble of starting a war.” 

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, sudden suspicion, confusion, and anger starting to rise in his gut towards the trespasser. “And how would answer your questions, stop the war, when my son is suffering?!” 

The man suddenly seemed to flare out a intense presence of anger as he snapped his words out. “Because they is more than likely no need for it!” 

Whitebeard was suddenly taken aback by his words, but it was Izo who snapped at the other. “Are you saying there’s no need to go to war for our brother?!” 

The stranger growled. “No. I meant there is most likely no need for him to suffer in the first place!” 

They were stunned by his words, unable to speak, their anger and suspicion at the other starting to lessen but by no means disappearing. 

Whitebeard regarded the other for a moment before grunting inaudibly and almost falling back into his chair. He stared at the stranger as the other did the same for a few moments longer before repenting. “All right. We will hear you out and listen to your questions. But I have some of my own as well that you will answer in return.” 

The black clad figure nodded and gestured for Whitebeard to start. He narrowed his eyes as he felt Marco land behind him on the back of his chair and his other sons take up false relaxing positions across the deck. Pretending to go back to normal but still being ready to jump into a fight at any moment. “Who are you?” 

The other started to answer in a even voice, unmoving from his position. “My name is Kurosaki. I am the current warden at Impel Down-“ 

He was cut off as Marco screeched in anger at him and the other members of Whitebeards crew were suddenly advancing on him to attack. 

Whitebeard growled at the response but stopped his children by holding a hand out, halting them from attacking, but not caring that each one of them glared, growled, and snarled at the snake of a man on the edge of their ship. 

The warden looked unmoved and unaffected. Whitebeard’s own words were a growl. “Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw you into the next volcano we pass.?” 

Nothing changed about the other as he responded, even though his answer could seal his own fate. “I can hand deliver Portagus D. Ace to you by the end of the day. If you answer my questions.” 

Whitebeard was once again taken back by this stranger. What kind of marine would do that? “And why should we trust your word, when you are the one holding him prisoner and sending him to his execution at this moment?!” 

The other’s words seemed to come a little more hard and his own amber eyes narrowed. “You can’t. But if you truly consider your crewmate apart of your family, you would take any chance, no matter how small, for him.” 

Whitebeard stared at the righteous anger sparking in the other’s eyes and knew right then, if there was anything this marine understood, it was family. “Fair enough.” The old captain’s voice was equally as tight. “State your questions.”

The other male was silent for a moment. “...You are a formidable pirate, as are each of your crew members. But the punishment he’s facing wouldn’t be enough for Fire Fist’s track record. Imprisonment? Most likely. An execution? Less likely. Yet. Each side is preparing for a war over that exact outcome.” Several listening to him suddenly tensed, having suspicions to what the warden was getting at. “My question is why was he really being executed?”

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at the other, not wanting to answer. Ace just had gotten confident enough in them to share his secret a little before Thatch, their lovable 4th division commander died. Each of them knew who his father was now though, as it had been unavoidable because of the upcoming war. But they also knew that Ace didn’t like people knowing. 

He pressed his lips together, he didn’t want to tell this Kurosaki the closely guarded secret of his son’s, but if he didn’t would he be giving his son’s life, possibility of freedom, away but saying anything. It came down to which was the lesser evil. Letting Ace stay locked up and have to go through watching them fight in a war over him, or breaking his fragile, tentative, trust, possibly his heart. He hated it but he knew the right decision, his first mate must have felt the same as his son’s talons found his shoulder and squeezed in an almost frantically, overwhelmed, desperate manner. Even if he answered truly though.. he didn’t know how the other would react. Wether Ace stayed in chains, or was freed in the same day. Either way.. one outcome would mean nothing would change, but the other.. it gave a fraction of a glimmer of hope to his heart. 

His mouth was suddenly dry as he answered, “..He is to be executed-“ his children suddenly started protesting around him but he didn’t stop his words. “-because his father was the Pirate King.” 

A silence reigned over the deck, his words suddenly seeming too loud. The stranger’s body stiffened, and the silence continued to ring out, even the oceans felt too quiet even as they beat against the side of the ship. “Knowing this, what do you plan to do?” Whitebeard’s tone had a light, very quiet, edge of hope and possible anger. 

He hated how the other seemed to have a habit to stay silent before answering. And then Instead of replying, he asked a question. “That’s his biggest crime in the eyes of the marines?” 

Whitebeard nodded and demanded his answer again, the other shifted his weight on the railing. “As soon as we’re done here I’d be bringing him here to your ship and his family.” 

The air left Whitebeard’s lungs and he could see the wide eyes of his children int he corner of his vision. He blinked and a though came. “Why would you do something like this?” 

The warden connected eyes with him again. “I don’t... accept the innocent being punished. Each person who enters my prison is personally interviewed by me and each has their own file. I was trained to tell any lie, from anyone, and accurately tell if they are a dangerous risk to others. If they pass my test they are set loose. If not, they’re locked away. It’s simple.” He tilted his head. “Yet. Ace’s file never crossed my desk when he got there and he was snuck in under my nose. The higher government officials don’t agree with my methods, and the only way for him to be in the prison is if they did it, on purpose. They want Ace dead for some reason, but if he doesn’t deserve it, they can go to hell before I’ll let him receive that punishment.” 

The crew of Whitebeard was once again left for a loss of words. 

This marine was unlike any they had ever met. 

The other stood and turned towards the ocean about to step off the railing. Seeing this Whitebeard suddenly spoke, halting him in his tracks. “Are you going to bring my son to me?” 

The warden looked over his shoulder at the old captain. “I’m going to try. I’ve banned all torture from Impel Down, but when I discovered him inside my walls, he already had signs that someone decided to act in insubordination. It might be harder on him to leave as suddenly as I would like, but he is not staying in that prison longer than he has to.” 

With that he was gone. Literally disappeared with only a slight breeze to signal his vanishing. 

And hope blossomed in each of the children of Whitebeard and the older man himself. Even if worry for their brother and son stated to eat inside their gut.


	4. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaten and Bloody Ace is taken from his cell by a warm hand.   
> On another note, Luffy is rapidly making his way across level 6 only to be stopped by the most powerful man in the prison, but he might not be the enemy as everyone else thinks.

4.) Soldier

—-(xXx)—-

That hand was on his face this time. He slowly pulled himself back from unconsciousness, the last marine to ‘visit’ him had been particularly vicious. She had been real sadist. 

His body aches and he heard a growl from Jimbei beside him. But that hand didn’t move. 

It just rested lightly on his less sore, out of the two, cheek. His eyes scrunched as he tried to open them only to slam them back shut as things danced in front of his vision. 

His head was killing him. 

His whole body really. 

He heard a grunt above him and there was that rattling of keys again. He couldn’t understand a word said but he heard that soft baritone speak again and heard Jimbei‘s when their was a pause in the other’s voice. 

He suddenly cried out as his arms fell, still connected together, but no longer strung up against the wall, and he lost all support his body had needed to stay upright and started falling forward. But instead of being met with hard floor like he expected he landed on something soft and firm at the same time. 

He heard that soft voice murmur something again before he suddenly felt weightless. And moving. 

He couldn’t do anything but lay limply, too exhausted and in pain to fight back. 

He just hoped they weren’t taking him back to that awful torture chamber again. 

 

—(xXx)—

Luffy and Iva were running through level 6. Luffy constantly yelling out his big brother’s name, and silently hoping that the Magellan guy wasn’t down here. 

His body felt numb as he ran and he just hoped it wouldn’t decide to stop him from reaching his brother this time. He looked through all the cells as he passed trying to find a glimpse of Ace’s tattooed arm or back, raven hair, or black shorts, anything that’d identify one of the prisoners as Ace. 

He became more and more desperate as each cell he passed didn’t hold his brother and Ace not responding to Luffy calling his name. 

His head suddenly whipped around as he heard someone call his name. He ran in that direction. Desperate. 

He skidded to a stop in front of a cell that held a big blue guy that reminded him of Arlong and a space of empty chains. He looked from the empty chains on the wall to the fish guy. Dread filling him. “Strawhat, Luffy! You’re actually here!?” 

Luffy growled a little snapping, worry filling him. “Oh corse I am! What do you want?! I’m busy!”

The blue guy opened his mouth, but he froze a second later, his eyes watching something over Luffy’s shoulder. 

Luffy felt a swift breeze behind him and whirled around a second later, he heard a soft thump and realized that both Iva and the Crab guy had jumped away from the space as well. 

Because there in the middle of them, was a black clad man, with orange hair and glowing amber eyes. 

Luffy tensed as all was silent, staring into those eyes as they never wavered from his own. This was the guy Iva warned him about. The warden. Someone even stronger than Magellan. 

But he didn’t have time to fight another person he had to save Ace!

“Strawhat Luffy?” The man’s voice suddenly cut the silence and Luffy noticed out of the corner of his eye that some of the other prisoners startled. 

“What do you want?!” Luffy growled back, falling into a ready position. Iva whispered something and Inuzuma’s hands turned into scissors again. 

The warden smirked slightly and then he was gone. Luffy blinked, confused and disbelieving, but then he didn’t have time to think as he felt a hand around his arm and the rushing of wind, before it all stopped suddenly. 

He was suddenly weak in the legs and he fell to his knees dry heaving. He glanced over at other coughing sounds and saw both Iva and Inuzuma on the ground coughing as well, though not as hard. 

He glanced around and noticed with slightly widening eyes, the room was completely different now. And besides Iva, crab guy, there were no other inmates around them. Instead they were in a stone room with a desk in the center.

“Sorry. The first time is usually pretty rough.” Luffy looked up at that, seeing the warden guy looking down at them with.. something like sympathy..

He was so confused. Wasn’t the warden supposed to be bad? But.. why did he seem like a good guy? Why did Luffy feel like he could trust him?

Iva suddenly stood. “Where have you brung us?! You’ve captured us so what do you plan to do?” 

The warden’s eyes shifted to the queen and he frowned slightly. “I don’t plan to do anything with you- well, at least not what you’re thinking.”

Iva narrowed his eyes. “Then what is you plan?” 

The warden tilted his head a bit, staring intently at the queen, before shifting his gaze to Luffy. “Strawhat Luffy. You’re quite.. determined to get to Fire First Ace aren’t you.”

Luffy growled, expecting to have to fight his way out, and got up in a ready position. His feet spread apart and his arms slightly raised. “So what?! Ace is my brother! I’m gonna save him!”

The other didn’t move nor did he say a word, the three escapists where tense as they didn’t know what to expect from this marine. 

“Well.. if you want to save him.. I’ll have to tell you your a little late.” His words made Luffy suck in a breath, worried that meant they had taken Ace away from him forever. 

Across from him Iva’s breathing stuttered and Inuzuma seemed to tense more as well, his arms falling slightly.

“You mean.. Ace is-“ Luffy couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t force himself to, but in that second the warden interrupted him, his words a little guilty. 

“No! No! I mean that Ace is no longer in the cells and he’s, for lack of a better wording, already saved..” the warden dropped his hand from where he had raised it towards Luffy in a way of trying to stop Luffy from drawing his own conclusions. 

Luffy still stuttered. “Ace is.. safe?”

The warden sighed, sympathy growing in his voice and words. “Yes.”

Iva suddenly spoke, drawing the warden’s eyes away from the seemingly frozen teen. “How can we trust your word?”

The warden hummed shortly before scratching the back of his head. “Ace is currently still asleep somewhere none of the guards can get to him. I can take you to him, as I had planned to do that eventually, but he’s been through a lot and I only ask you don’t wake him up.”

Inuzuma tilted his head, suspicion growing behind his glasses. “”Don’t wake him” that’s your only condition? And what could have happened to him that would put him in such a state?”

Luffy’s eyes snapped to the scissor handed guy before he looked at the warden, his eyes trying to stare the other down in his anger at the possibility of Ace being so hurt. 

The air seemed to grow darker around the warden and the orange haired man’s face darken a fraction. “Someone decided I’d be ‘funny’ to use banned methods on him.” 

Both revolutionaries grit their teeth in anger and Luffy, though confused, felt worry fill him, that really didn’t sound good to him. “Where is he? I wanna see him!!” 

The warden looked to the younger, the air of ire disappearing from around him and he regarded Luffy for a moment. “I figured you would. Hell knows you’ve gone through enough to try and get to him. But please. I must ask you not to wake him. You promise me that and I’ll take you to him.”

Luffy nodded quickly, “Fine! Yea I won’t wake him up, just let me see my brother!” 

The warden nodded before sighing l, he glanced over to the other two. “You should come as well, I have a proposition for you Miss Queen that I don’t think you’d want to pass up.”

Iva tilted his head to the side in slight surprise and after a moment nodded in acceptance. The Queen had been in this prison for awhile, he’d seen the way the warden had changed things, seen the way the warden seemed to actually stand on neutral ground and showed mercy to Pirates. Plus this new stunt the other was pulling, he wondered if he was making a mistake choosing to try and trust this man.. 

Inuzuma seeing his Queen’s nod released his devil fruit and nodded when the warden’s eyes drifted to him, in acceptance for going or a promise to keep quiet Inuzuma didn’t care as he’d agree to either one as long as he could still help Luffy and Iva on their quest. 

The warden sighed before stepping towards Luffy, grabbing his arm and taking two steps closer to the revolutionaries, almost dragging Luffy in the process. “Strawhat Luffy, wrap your arms around me and hang on as tight as you can.” 

Luffy’s eyebrows furrowed in response but he didn’t question the warden’s order and quickly circled his arms around the warden’s chest tightly. 

Letting go of the rubber boy’s hand the warden set his eyes on the two in front of them and grabbed their arms. 

They felt that almost dragging, fast, sensation again and just like that they were gone again.


	5. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finally reunites with his brother, but the older is badly hurt. The Guardian turns out to be more of an ally than they thought.

5.) Just Like You

 

Ichigo stopped using Shunpo and Luffy’s arms immediately went slack, sagging for a moment as the other leaned heavily against Ichigo’s back. 

The orange haired male didn’t mind and made sure to stay still as the other used him as support to stand. 

Ichigo shifted his eyes to the two revolutionaries and watched as Iva seemed to be fine as he helped support his companion, who stumbled a moment and raised a hand to his head but recovered relatively quickly. 

As soon as he knew his friend was fine Iva shifted his eyes to the warden. “What the hell is that that you keep doing?! It really throws us off!”

Ichigo grunted before raising a finger to his lips, an almost annoyed look on his face, before replying his voice lowered considerably. “It’s an ability of mine. It doesn’t harm you but it takes a while to get used to. It allows me to travel around undetected and unseen.”

Inuzuma looked up, his voice lowered. “Your the warden. Why would it matter if they saw you or not?” 

The warden didn’t answer right away, just stared at Inuzuma, who started to grow uncomfortable before answering. “I have my reasons.”

Luffy’s arms suddenly retracted, the teen finally feeling as if he could support his own weight again and almost ran out from behind Ichigo. Seeing his mouth open, looking as if he was about to spew out questions, Ichigo quickly snapped a hand over Luffy’s mouth. Waiting a moment with a slight reprimanding look on his face. “You promised to be quiet. You want to see you brother, just look over there but don’t touch him yet, for your own safety.” He gestured a corner behind them as he spoke and Luffy’s eyes snapped to the side, straining to see. 

Ichigo let go of Luffy as the other started to try and turn around, he watched as the three of them looked at the one they had set out desperately to try and save. 

In a bed in one of the corners laid Ace. He was dressed in his black shorts but the rest of him seemed to be covered in white bandages. His torso, his arms, his neck, his forehead, his legs, and his thighs, even trailing up under the pant leg’s of his shorts. He also had a larger bandage on his left jawbone and a smaller strip across his right cheek bone. 

The bandages looked a little weird. They were white but they had pitch black lines sporadically running through the fabric in random patterns. 

What was more startling though, was the glowing light blue dome with black edges that covered over him like a floating protective shield. 

Iva’s Head snapped over to the warden as the other started to make his way over to the unconscious one in the room. As Luffy was too frozen, staring at his beaten and battered looking brother. 

Iva snapped out. “What are you doing to him?!” 

The warden sighed and placed a hard on the shield-like dome, which pulsed in response. “I can’t do much but I’m trying to heal him as much as I can. That’s one reason I ask not to touch him. This dome in addition to a substitute for a healer, also acts as protection as long as it’s up anything that touches it, other than me, will be attacked.”   
He said this as he turned to face Luffy who had moved to stand beside him looking over his brother with eyes never leaving the prone form. 

“A-Ace...?” Luffy’s voice was weak from his throat and the three in the room felt their hearts pang in their chests.

Ichigo sighed and glanced back down at his temporary impromptu patient. After a moment of contemplation he spoke, softly as to not overwhelm the silence suddenly overtaken the room. “Luffy.. I’d like to give him a few hours before we leave. You felt what it was like experiencing my traveling technique while being unused to it, and while your not perfectly healthy, your at least in a stable enough condition that you could recover quickly and brush off the after affects...” he paused gritting his teeth just a fraction. 

He felt the revolutionaries eyes on his back and felt Luffy’s tense form beside him as both of them stared at the unconscious raven. “..Ace’s condition.. is far more worse off. I’m all for getting him out as soon as possible but taking him now.. he wouldn’t survive the trip.”

Luffy’s eyes finally looked away from his brother only to snap to him, a frantic look in his eyes. “But he’ll be okay right?!”

Ichigo grit his teeth before he forcefully made the tension drain from his body. He glanced over at the younger, and Luffy noticed. This marine.. he actually cared.. he was trying to save Ace. This marine... was actually good.   
“.. I can’t heal him fully, we don’t have time for it, but I can heal some of the more immediate damage, enough so that I can get him to some real doctors. After that, as long as he’s taken care of, I don’t see why he wouldn’t be.”

Luffy flashed a bright, but albeit weak and worried smile. “Then that’s all that matters!” 

The warden smirked softly before it fell again into his neutral expression and he looked back down at the unconscious raven. He thought for a moment, before glancing at the younger teen who laid his head down on his crossed arms over the bed. Kneeling on the floor and staring at his brother’s face, being careful not to touch the shield. 

He exhaled before reaching into the dome, his hand easily slipping through and rippling the transparent dome like water, he grabbed the commander’s hand and carefully slid the hand outside the dome’s field of range and onto the bare bed. 

Luffy stared and immediately grabbed hold of his brother’s hand once Ichigo retracted his own. Ichigo places a hand on top of the straw hat covered head and pushed it down slightly over the boy’s face as he started to turn around. “Why don’t you talk to him, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind hearing your voice.”

He heard a small sniffle as he turned around his head slightly bent as he turned, watching Luffy out of the corner of his eye. Luffy nodded and clinched Ace’s hand in his own and pulling his hat down tightly for a second with his other hand before he looked to his brother with a smile, and started telling him of the adventures he had been through that his sibling had missed out on. 

Ichigo smiled slightly before his eyes shifted, his neutral expression taking over his face again as he faced the two revolutionaries in his room. 

Time to deal with the other issue.


	6. 6.) Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I’ve taken so long I’ve had a lot going on! But here it is! Thank you if you stuck around to ready it!   
> Also this isn’t beta’d yet.   
> Hope you enjoy!

6.) Who You Are

 

—xXx—

Iva watched the scene between the warden and Luffy play out above the other’s unconscious form and had to give this warden props. He was different than what he thought he’d be. 

When the warden turned Iva felt as if he was about to make a life changing decision with this man. 

—(xXx)—-

Jimbei stares blankly ahead in his cell as he waited. The warden had said Ace was being taken to be healed. That he wished to help the teen, but he had to wonder if it was all a lie. 

And then when Luffy came barreling through the warden had appeared and stolen him away as well, along with Ivankov and another man. 

He wondered what was happening. 

He was worried. 

Suddenly it seemed to feel as if time itself had frozen, he felt a sudden gust of wind and then nothing. 

In the cell the chains that once bound him stilled in midair for a moment before falling to the ground. Their captive suddenly gone. 

The once occupied cell of the pirate king’s son and the son of the sea, was now vacant and empty. A foreboding testament to the possibilities to come. 

——xXx——

There was a bright light shining in his eyes and he groaned as he turned his head away from it. Though it didn’t help much. 

He was laying on something softer than the hard stone from before and he slowly forced his eyes open, blinking to try and make his vision clear. 

He looked around the room he was in, noticing first that barely anyone was in the room. And that he was on a bed. 

His eyes drifted downwards at the feeling of something warm and tight on his hand only to see a mop of messy black hair, pillowed under an arm that led down to a very familiar sleeping face. 

His breathing stuttered at the sight of his little brother being in the prison with him. He opened his mouth with the intent of telling Luffy to run, to leave before they found him. 

“L-Lu-ffy..” he winced as he tried to move. His voice was so dry and horse, and the rest of his body felt like he let himself become the sea Kings’ chew toy. 

He closed his eyes and groaned and barely registered the sudden movement from his hand or his baby brother’s voice. 

He forced his eyes open and shifted them over to where he assumed Luffy to be. Luffy’s face was a mask of worry and Ace felt the familiar sting of guilt in his chest at the sight. 

Strangely Luffy looked like he was restraining himself, at that Ace noticed that Luffy along with the rest of the background behind him was covered in an unnatural blue haze. 

His eyebrows drew together in pain and confusion. “Luffy.. what...”

Luffy bit his lip and looked behind him at the door before looking back at Ace. He grabbed his older brother’s hand and squeezed. “Don’t sit up. I don’t know if the shell thing will hurt you or not, stay here imma go get-“ the thought of Luffy leaving him, and the sudden remembrance that they were in the prison, at least he thought they were, made Ace use what little strength he had to tighten his hand on Luffy’s, he couldn’t let his brother go. Not when he might get caught looking for help for him. No never for him. 

Luffy needed to run. To escape. To get far far away from this horrible place. 

Luffy looked back and him and paused for a second before squeezing his hand back. “I’ll be okay Ace, promise.” 

With that he smiled at him before turning slightly and stretching his head towards the door, pushing though it and going beyond for a moment before it snapped back. Ace couldn’t help the snort at his brother’s antics, even if he regretted the movement a moment later as pain flared in his chest, Luffy smiled at him in response. 

He didn’t take his eyes off Luffy as he felt two people walk into the room. He glanced over at them, ready to try and defend his brother if they were a threat, to see a man dressing in black and another very familiar face. 

“Jimbei?” 

The Fishman nodded at him. “Glad to see you’re awake my friend.” 

“What-“ he tried to sit up only to freeze as the pain in his body sparked anew. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on him, one around his shoulders and the other on his chest. 

He looked up to see the other unknown man before him, pushing him back down as he spoke. “Don’t try that just yet. You’re not healed.” 

“Who are you?” He felt that come from his mouth without his consent and almost winced at that. Instead just laying limply against the bed and lacing his fingers through Luffy’s slightly shaking digits. 

The man didn’t seemed phased. “My name is Kurosaki and I’m trying to help you.” The man pulled his hands out of the dome and placed one of them directly on the barrier. “Luffy I know you want to touch him, but I need you to not touch the barrier for this.” 

Surprisingly Luffy didn’t hesitate. Giving Ace’s hand a squeeze before slipping out of the weird dome. Ace watched his brother for a moment before shifting his gaze. “What are you doing?” 

Kurosaki had his eyes on the dome as his hand started making the dome create ripples across the surface. “Trying to heal you. I may not be the best at this, but I can at least make sure you’re not going to die on us.” 

Ace couldn’t build up enough energy to retort and just watched him curiously. Suddenly the dome changed color slightly to encompass a more dark reddish hue, as it started to shirk closer to his body. 

Ace winced, whining as his insides started to burn and weakly trying to thrash. H

He could hear Luffy and Jimbei yelling behind his closed eyes. “What are you doing to him?! Stop it! You’re hurting him!” That was Luffy. 

He pried his eyes opened and glanced at his brother, noticing that Luffy’s hands were clawing against Kurosaki. 

Jimbei was on his other side trying to pry Kurosaki’s hand away from the dome, but it was no use. Kurosaki himself didn’t even twitch at their assault and instead was focusing on the dome. 

Suddenly he arched his body as something snapped within him, gasping as what ever it was felt as if it was racing through his blood. He coughed choking with a metallic taste and his head turned to the side, coughing harshly as bile, blood, and something black and hard slipped from his mouth. 

As soon as it was out of his throat, his gagging ceased and the pain started to fade from his insides. 

He weakly looked up to his friend and brother to see they had frozen, wide eyed as they stared at the thing that came from him. His eyes snapped to Kurosaki as one of the man’s hands lashed out and grabbed the slimy thing before crushing it in his hands. It turned to dust and as he dropped the ashes the thing ignited. 

“What in the world was that?” Jimbei’s voice broke the silence and Kurosaki sighed in response. 

“One of the guards in the prison, one who was particularly upset at the no torture rule, Sadi is extremely sadistic. What that was, is something the government has recently come up with. It’s a sea parasite that once inside an organism grows at a fast rate. If left alone long enough the parasite will consume its host from the inside out. The marines have come up with a way to use it as a weapon, placing trackers inside the parasite eggs and slipping them into the food or water of someone they want to capture. If they fail the capture it wouldn’t matter anyway as the target would die from the parasite.” It was a long winded explanation but it was horrifying to know it had been inside him. 

“What.. why was it in Ace?” Luffy had wide horrified eyes as he stared at the burning ashes. 

Kurosaki looked uncomfortable as he answered. “I had the feeling they may have made him a host as a backup plan. The use of the parasite isn’t widely known and in their minds in the execution failed, he’d die anyways from the parasite. That way, they’d be even less to blame to protect their image as it would’ve looked as if Ace died of a disease.” 

Jimbei looked mad. “Then why did you wait till now to remove it!?” 

Kurosaki grimaced. “I had to wait till he was awake. All I did was detach it from his lungs and prevent it from latching onto his airpipe or breaking through to his heart. Ace’s body had to be strong enough to expel it himself. And with him being awake it was easier on him.” 

Ace breathed heavily and slowly as he laid weak and paralyzed from exhaustion. Luffy was shaking now, twitching to try and touch his brother. The dome faded back to blue before becoming less intense, barely being noticeable. 

Kurosaki turned to Luffy, “Lay beside him.” 

Luffy turned confused but hopeful eyes to the man. “Huh?” 

Kurosaki smirked slightly, “I know you want to, besides that you’ve been through a lot. I’ll try to heal you some as well.” 

“No, help Ace-“ Kurosaki cut off Luffy’s babbling. 

“I’m helping both of you. Now lay beside him before I force you.” 

Luffy nodded and immediately climbed over Ace’s form and laying at his side. Curling against Ace’s side and clinging his arm. Ace gazed at his brother and wished he could envelope the other and just hold him. But currently his body was too exhausted to move as he laid there. 

Jimbei felt a sad kind of sadness full him at the scene before looking at Kurosaki. The man was smiling sadly at the two before sighing, emotions falling from his face as he placed his hand on the dome again. 

A moment later the blue hue darkened to a deep cool blood and started to become more intense, almost become solid enough to block sight of the two brothers completely. 

Kurosaki pulled his hand away and blinked harshly and Jimbei’s eyes started to widen as the other started to sway as he shook his head. 

For some reason he found his arms reaching out to grab the other’s arms to steady him and Kurosaki groaned. A moment later Kurosaki seemed to steady and brushed his hands off.   
“I’m fine.” 

He turned and walked out of the room with those words. As Jimbei stared at his back he had to wonder what the other must have gone through to be able to put on such a strong front so easily. 

“Jimbei.” The strained whisper drew his attention and he looked over to the very faint outlines he could see of Ace who was looking up at him. “Can we... trust him..?” 

Jimbei considered this for a second before speaking. “He may be a marine, but for know I’ve chosen to trust him. He seems to wish to help us for some reason and hasn’t done anything to state otherwise thus far.” 

He heard a tied hum from Ace and grunted, sitting on the floor next to the bed in a way of keeping guard. “Get some sleep Ace, your exhausted. You too Luffy.” 

As he received no response he closed his eyes in a meditative state.


	7. 7.) King and Leonhart

7.) King and Lionhart 

Jimbei stared at the warden. This was.. weird. 

The warden had come back not long after Jimbei had told the brother’s to rest. He ignored them completely, sat in one corner of the room with his legs crossed and leaning against the wall, and closed his eyes. 

He hadn’t moved, or said a word since he sat down and he was so still Jimbei had to occasional stare at his chest to see if the other was breathing. 

The warden’s body seemed to slump against the wall. A twitch in his features as his eyes stayed closed. 

“Jimbei?” Of course one of the brothers or both was awake, through he couldn’t find himself to mind. 

Jimbei hummed in response as acknowledgment of the speaker and waited. He heard Ace sigh and some ruffling of clothes before the noise from the dome ceased. 

Jimbei glanced at the blue dome and waited, knowing that one of the brother’s was doing something. 

“Jimbei.” He perked up at the sound of his name from Ace and turned to face the dome completely. “What’s going on? Why is he helping us? Shouldn’t he be doing the opposite? Has he told you why?” 

Jimbei though for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m afraid not my friend. I’m as clueless as you are when it comes to his motives.”

He heard a noise come from Ace’s throat sounding in between a groan and a sigh. “Then why are we trusting him?” 

Jimbei looked back to the slumped form of the warden and watched the orange haired man breathe for a few moments as he contemplated his answer. “I am not quite certain but I will say that when he first visited our cell he looked.. angry that you were there. Like you shouldn’t have been.” 

Ace scoffed, his voice still exhausted but the raven seemed eager to keep a conversation. “Like I should have been dead instead?” 

Jimbei considered this before shaking his head once again. “I do not believe so. He did not say much when he took you from the cell other than he would return, but when he brung me here he had told me that as soon as we are able he is taking us home.” 

“Home?” Ace voice sounded confused. 

Jimbei nodded. “To Pops.” 

Ace went silent and the conversation in the room lulled for several minutes before Luffy’s soft voice broke the air. “I trust him.” 

Ace’s voice came afterword and Jimbei closed his eyes to listen to them. “...Are you sure?”

The younger must have nodded or done something to silently convey an answer, because he didn’t reply verbally. 

The next voice that came was the raven haired commander, a heavy sigh of resignment, “..Ok.... I guess we can see how this goes. He’s helped so far... maybe we can trust him for now.. but.. the slightest change.. and...“ 

Jimbei grunted in agreement and the voices of the room fell silent. 

Awaiting the next move of their plan.


	8. 8.) Hope of Morning

8.) Hope of Morning 

Jimbei grunted as he looked across the group of prisoners from Ivankov’s underground kingdom and a few other prisoners who didn’t look like they’d been in the prison for long. 

They were in a sealed off room next to the Warden’s quarters where Luffy and Ace still slept under the dome. Apparently the warden had sent the Queen to get her kingdom of Obama and wait with them. 

The warden had sighed and stood not long after Jimbei and Ace’s talk and disappeared, reappearing with the group not long afterward. 

Apparently the warden had a plan and wanted to free all of them to throw the marines off slightly from Ace’s path when the raven haired pirate disappeared from the cell as well. 

He had told them to wait patiently while he got their transport ready and disappeared once again. Not all the ones set to escape were so trusting or calm about the situation and were protesting loudly. 

Jimbei sighed and entered the bedroom behind him, again, closing the door behind him and reclaiming his vigil next to the glowing dome. 

All they had to do know was wait. 

———

It was several hours later that he noticed the distinct lack of voices from the other room. 

Before he could stand to question it or investigate the warden appeared in the room. Looking slightly haggard and irritated. “Ok. Everything’s ready. We need to leave now.” 

Jimbei nodded and stood watching as the warden stepped forward to the dome and placed a hand on it. It disappeared after a moment and Jimbei was finally able to see the battered form of his friends once again. 

Luffy popped up quickly after it disappeared. “We’re gonna leave?” 

Kurosaki nodded before pausing and looking towards Jimbei. “Jimbei, I’ve given the other prisoners a ship that I sailed away from the docks, I told them they can sail wherever they decided. I’m going to take Ace and Luffy directly to the Whitebeard’s. Where do you wish to go?” 

Jimbei blinked in surprise at the warden. “You’re giving me the choice?” 

Kurosaki nodded, “Of course.” 

Jimbei considered him for a moment before closing his eyes and deciding. “If you could take me to the ocean I’ll be able to get there myself.” 

Kurosaki nodded and looked to Luffy as he nudged the other off the sleeping form of fire fist. “Luffy, get on my back. Tie your arms around my neck.” 

The uncharacteristically quiet teen nodded and did as he was told. 

As soon as the younger raven haired boy got situated Kurosaki leaned down and lifted Ace into his arms bridal style, who went like a limp doll. Kurosaki made sure he was secure against his chest before looking the Jimbei. “Grab on to my arm and hold on as tight as you can. I mean that literally.” 

Jimbei paused before complying surprised when the warden didn’t flinch at the full strength of a fishman’s palm wrapped around his bicep. 

It was instant. It felt like a tugging rushing feeling and when the world came back into focus no more where they surrounded by stone walls but instead they were outside. 

Standing on thin air. 

He heard Luffy laugh loudly and saw his eyes sparkle in amazement. 

Kurosaki smirked in amusement of Luffy’s actions before addressing the Fishman. “You sure you don’t want me to take you to Whitebeard myself?” 

Jimbei nodded, still baffled at the feat being performed. “I’m sure. Ace neededs medical attention as soon as possible and I’ll slow you down. I can get there perfectly fine myself” 

Kurosaki make a sound suspiciously like a snort and nodded. “It wouldn’t be any trouble, but if you’re sure. Let go when you’re ready and you’ll drop into the water.” 

Jimbei nodded and nodded to the other. “Thank you for everything.” 

Kurosaki stayed silent and nodded. 

A second later Jimbei let go of the warden’s arm and he found himself falling to be met with the swirling and comforting feeling of the ocean enveloping him. 

He hoped that with this stroke of luck in finding an alley, that this meant everything would be ok.


	9. 9.) Mad Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning Ichigo’s uncanon powers. Yes I realize some of the abilities I’ve mentioned he doesn’t have in the Bleach canon. I have a reason for these powers appearing and they will be explained. For now.. here’s a hint. He’s had years and years to live in the One Piece world.. seen many things.. and experimented with his abilities… he may not be the smartest but I can’t imagine he wouldn’t find new ways to use his abilities. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chap! 
> 
> Unbeta’d

9.) Mad Hatter

The sudden appearance of the black cloaked figure hovering over the ocean sea disrupted the waves below him, sending ripples from the platform at his feet. 

The form on his back popped his head out over his shoulder revealing a head of dark raven hair and a confused look on his face. “Why’d you stop?” 

Kurosaki had a pensive look on his face and looked down to the older of the two brother’s. “Your brother..” he paused as a whimper came from the older raven haired male and both pairs of eyes snapped back to him. 

Ace’s face was pained and his skin had turned a shade paler than before, every few seconds a shudder ran through his body and Kurosaki’s hands tightened slightly on the other.

“What’s wrong with him?!” Luffy’s voice was panicked and Kurosaki glanced through the corner of his eye at the younger before looking back to Ace. 

“As I said before we left, I couldn't heal him fully. The speed we’re going isn’t the best for him while he’s in such a state.” A white platform kind of substance spread from where the warden stood in the air, large enough to look as if it’d support three people. 

The warden knelt on the platform and laid the older raven down. Ace groaned in pain at the movement and Luffy found himself falling off Kurosaki’s back and kneeling beside his big brother in moments. “Is he gonna be okay?” 

Kurosaki didn’t answer but instead looked at the unconscious raven for a long moment. He sighed and put a hand over the raven’s face, covering his eyes. His hand started to light blueish green shade, Luffy watched on with a worried look and baited breath, and after a few moments the tension fell from Ace’s body and he once again went completely limp a sigh falling from his lips. Immediately Luffy snapped his gaze to the warden. “What’d you do?” 

Kurosaki sighed again as he pulled back. “It’s a pain reliever technique. I can’t treat the problem here but at least he won’t be hurting as much.” 

Luffy nodded tensely and let himself indulge in playing with his brother’s dark strands of hair as they stayed suspended in the air.

He glanced down to see through the platform to the sea below. Normally he’d be amazed and super excited at seeing such a power.. but he couldn’t seem to muster the energy. He was tired, maybe from Iva not being there to keep using his ability, and being excessively worried about Ace. 

Kurosaki sighed and he shifted his attention back to the black clad warden. “We’ll stay here for a bit, let Ace have a break from the speed, and let you rest some more.” 

Luffy shook his head a refusal of his exhaustion on his tongue, “But I’m not-“ 

Kurosaki cut him off, “Don’t try it. Were taking a break and you’re taking a rest. No arguments. Don’t worry, I’ll keep a lookout and wake you in a few hours.” 

Almost reluctantly Luffy nodded and settled down beside his brother, curling into his side and closing his eyes. He was out within minutes. 

 

——xXx——

 

“Assistant Warden Magellan!” The large man turned to the sound of the voice to see a lower ranked guard running towards him. 

“What is it?” He growled the words out annoyed at having to deal with the prison riots of the few recent hours. Especially since the warden was actually missing. 

The guard panted and leaned on his knees, “We.. we just did a headcount.. some prisoners have escaped!” 

Poison exploded from Magellan’s hands.


	10. 10.) A Call To War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion we’ve been waiting for, but it doesn’t go as we hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I listen to music when I write and the song that plays while I write the last sentence in a chapter becomes the name of the chapter. 
> 
> So… looking back on the names… yea I have a weird taste in music! X’D
> 
> Also this chapter is meant to be serious. It’s mainly from the view of Edward Newgate. Hope you enjoy.

10.) A Call To War

Edward Newgate looked out to the sea, the sun setting behind the horizon and throwing streaks of pink and orange across the sky and tainting the vision of the world to match those colors. Long shadows stretched across the deck originating from the tense and worried frames of his sons and daughters. 

They were waiting, some of the crew had protested doing such a thing and Newgate agreed. Which was why they were still sailing in the direction of Marineford, however they still held out some hope that what the strange warden on Impel Down had said and claimed was true. 

Though, they were quickly losing hope and somewhere deep inside the strongest man in the world regretted his decision. The warden had said he’d bring Ace to them that same day.. and as he watched the sun slowly sink below the waves he knew time was running out. 

Unfortunately the man who people quaked in fear of, regretted a lot of things lately. He regretted ever bringing Teach into his family, he regretted not forcefully stopping Ace from leaving, he regretted the lives of the people who had died because of his mistakes. 

And now.. it started to seem as if he’d be mourning another son once again. 

He felt something old and exhausted break in his chest and he closed his eyes against it. 

He had been a foolish old man. 

His treasure was his family.. so why has he failed them so much..

He heard footsteps approach him and didn’t even have to open his eyes to recognize his eldest as the blonde Phoenix stopped next to his leg. “Oyaji…it’s been too long… what are your orders.” 

The old man was silent for a long moment as he felt the gases of his children turn to him. For guidance, for courage, for hope. 

They all knew they were on the cusp of a war, and although they dreaded such an event none of them would hesitate to step on that battlefield to try and save one of their own. 

He only hoped he wouldn’t lose anymore of them.. even if he knew what reality demanded. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at his children, Marco at the forefront with the bodies of his brothers and sisters silhouetted behind him. 

He knew that only a few were on the deck, but at that moment he saw each and every one of his children standing there, facing him, awaiting his orders.

He dreaded the thought that he was ordering some of them to death by means of the unforgiving, and grasping, hands of war. 

He rose his head, cold fury filling him and prepared to order their submerging to advance unseen upon the shores of the battlefield. 

It was as he took a breath that he sensed something. He turned his gaze in the direction he felt it and by the sudden bodily spin towards the same direction by Marco he knew it wasn’t just an illusion by an old man’s desperate hope. 

Confused sounds and voices rose from his children, but he found them fading into the background as he desperately strained his senses to try and confirm what his haki felt against the horizon. 

Because in the distance he could feel him. His son. His precious, youngest son. Speeding in their direction across the waves in the arms of the one who promised his deliverance. 

With a loud bang of static the form of the Impel Down warden appeared against the railing, sending his sons who had stood their previously sprawling. 

However, no eyes were focused on anything besides the prone form of his youngest in the warden’s arms. 

His son was home. 

But, he looked as he was seconds away from dying. 

The deck erupted into panic. 

 

(A/N: I really wanted to end it here… but I realized that it would make the chapter way too short… so here’s more story)  
——xXx——

 

The nurses of the infirmary were running back and forth in emergency. Yelling at one another to get this or that, check this check that. 

It was a cacophony of stressed voices as they congregated around the unconscious form of Ace and his younger brother they had heard so much about. 

In quick order the two were taken below deck to their makeshift infirmary and everyone not relevant to their healing was barred from entering. 

White beard watched the proceedings worried and angry he couldn’t do anything to help them himself and sat back heavily in his chair as many of his children went inside to sit near the locked doors that held Ace behind them. 

Marco and Izo stayed behind and stood on either side of his knees. Izo had his eyes on the door his brothers and sisters had disappeared behind with Ace, while Marco leaned heavily against his leg his eyes focused on the warden. 

Said man had given the two raven haired brats over easily enough before standing back out of the way against the railing. 

Newgate looked at the warden sharply when the last of his children disappeared to await news of Ace’s condition. “What happened?” His voice was cold as he spoke and he was not in the mood for any kind of run around. He wanted answers now. 

The warden tilted his head and turned away from the closed door to look at the old man. “I told you this morning he wasn’t in condition when I found him.”

Marco was the one to interject this time, his voice almost breathless. “We thought you meant a few scrapes at the least. Tortured at worst. But not on the verge of death.” 

At this the three of them went silent for a long moment, all eyes on the warden. 

Kurosaki sighed and brought his hand to his face to scratch against his forehead in an act of weary exhaustion that Newgate found himself, unfortunately, relating to. “It wasn’t this bad when I came here this morning, things.. happened at the prison and the guards took advantage of it. I tried healing some of the damage while at the prison, but there wasn’t enough time to do so.”

Whitebeard was silent, regarding the warden with a critical look. This man… what was so different about him? Why did he help? Not that he wasn’t beyond grateful… but it defied the logic of what he knew of the marines… besides that he needed something to occupy his mind with other than wording endlessly about his youngest. He’d drive himself insane with worry if he didn’t. 

He unclenched his jaw and sagged against his chair. “Regardless…. thank you… for bringing my son home.” 

Kurosaki looked up, his hood sliding back slightly to reveal a bright orange fringe as he locked eyes with the elderly man. He didn’t say a word. Didn’t waver in his gaze and Newgate felt as if he was being searched for something. Whatever it was Kurosaki seemed to be satisfied with finding it and nodded. 

The warden turned his gaze away and pulled his hood back into place. His voice drawn tight as he spoke. “Edward Newgate.” The older man was momentarily taken aback by being addressed by his name from this man.. but thinking back on their brief interactions and the power he felt from this man… maybe it wasn’t so surprising. “Would you object to my presence on your ship for a while longer?” 

He regarded the warden once again, this time focusing on more than he had before. Kurosaki’s frame was tense and seemed to be layered. It took a bit but the longer he looked the more he could see of what this man was feeling. Stress, suggested righteous anger, confidence all of these were acting like a shell and underneath it all he saw something he thinks had he not lived and experienced as much as he had, he wouldn’t have never been able to see. Exhaustion, worry, regret, hesitation, expectance of rejection, and so much more he couldn’t seemed to read. 

He spoke his answer without hesitation.   
“I won’t object.” 

Kurosaki nodded and seemed to almost fall against the railing, only saved by the warden making it seem as if the move was deliberate as he sat with his back to railing. 

Marco watched for a moment longer before looking up to the elderly man and nodding as he transformed and flew to the crow’s nest to take lookout. 

Whitebeard then leaned back in his chair and accepted the challenge of doing something even the strongest man in the world hated to do. 

He prepared himself to await for news on the health and well-being of his youngest son.


End file.
